


Patient #5-E-3 (Damien) — Home Visit

by radioqueen



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, Crueltide, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I JUST finished The Bright Sessions for the first time and saw your prompts and was so inspired, Mind Rape, Partial Mind Control, Screenplay/Script Format, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/pseuds/radioqueen
Summary: Damien refuses to let Dr. Bright have another boring Friday night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maypop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypop/gifts).



INT. DR. JOAN BRIGHT'S APARTMENT. FRIDAY NIGHT.

DISTANT CITY TRAFFIC. 

JOAN FINAGLES THE JINGLING KEYS OUT OF THE LOCK. THE DOOR SQUEAKS CLOSED. THE DEADBOLT LOCKS. A LIGHT CLICKS ON.

DAMIEN: Hey, Dr. B. Welcome home.

JOAN DROPS HER KEYS IN SURPRISE.

JOAN: Damien?! Oh my god.

DAMIEN: Should I have said 'Namaste'? How was Friday night yoga?

JOAN: What the hell are you doing in my apartment?

DAMIEN: I may or may not have convinced your landlady that she wanted to let me in.

JOAN: But why?

DAMIEN: I saw your calendar. I figured I'd save you from another boring Friday night. A hot lady like you shouldn't spend Friday night eating Lean Cuisines and catching up on paperwork. And hey, I found your recorder. Thought you might want to record tonight's session. Don't worry. I turned it on when I heard you walking up to the door.

JOAN: (STRAINED) You need to leave right now, Damien. I'll see you at your usual session this week.

DAMIEN: Oh, I'm not here as a client.

JOAN: What are you here for, then?

DAMIEN: I just wanted a glimpse of Dr. B. in those tight yoga pants. I've been thinking about them all week. And I am not disappointed... The glasses are cute, too. They make you look smarter. Not that you need help with that, but... yeah. Hey, aren't you going to invite me to have a drink?

JOAN: (BEAT) Would you like anything to drink, Damien?

DAMIEN: Sure, what do you have? Haha, I'm just kidding. I already know what you've got. I want a glass of that fancy wine you've been saving. The one with all the dust on it. Why don't you pour one for yourself, too?

JOAN WALKS TO THE KITCHEN. A CORK SQUEAKS AND THEN POPS OUT OF A BOTTLE. A CABINET DOOR OPENS AND CLOSES. LIQUID FILLS TWO WINE GLASSES. JOAN WALKS TO THE LIVING ROOM.

DAMIEN: Thanks, Dr. B. You want to sit down? It is your couch, after all.

JOAN: I'll stand, thanks.

DAMIEN: You don't want to sit next to me? Fine, suit yourself. You can stand there and drink your wine.

A FEW BEATS OF SILENCE BETWEEN THEM. DAMIEN CHUGS HIS WINE LOUDLY. AN AMBULANCE SIREN FADES INTO THE DISTANCE.

DAMIEN: I'm not really a wine person, to be honest.

JOAN: (ANGRILY) Then why did you have me open that bottle? It was special! I was saving it for— You know what? Never mind.

DAMIEN: No, I'm curious now. I want to know what you were saving it for.

JOAN: I-I... I was saving it for... someone to... come home.

DAMIEN: Who?

JOAN: My brother. He... gave me the bottle. A client gave it to him in exchange for... Before he... One of the last times we... Stop it!

DAMIEN: All right, all right. I didn't realize it was such a touchy subject. But don't think I'm letting you off the hook forever. I'll find out sooner or later.

JOAN: Great. I'm looking forward to it.

DAMIEN: Ouch, sarcasm! What would the therapist board say about that?

JOAN: You said you weren't here as a client.

DAMIEN: True, true. I did say that.

JOAN: Damien. What do you want from me?

DAMIEN: It's not about what I want. It's about what you want.

JOAN: What are you talking about?

DAMIEN: Fine, play coy. For now, I just want to see you do your downward facing dog or whatever. That's what you want, too, right? To show me your sexy yoga moves?

A YOGA MAT UNROLLS AGAINST THE HARDWOOD FLOOR. JOAN'S JOINTS CRACK AS SHE GETS INTO POSITION.

DAMIEN: Yeah, good form, Dr. B. I mean, I'm just guessing, but if you're supposed to look like an upside down V, then good form. Your back is, like, this crazy straight line.

DAMIEN'S FINGERS RUN UP JOAN'S SKIN-TIGHT TANK TOP, THEN DOWN HER LYCRA YOGA PANTS.

DAMIEN: Let's just get this out of the way and...

HE PUSHES DOWN HER YOGA PANTS.

JOAN: Wait, no! I'm—

DAMIEN: It's okay. I already know it's that time of the month. Can't believe you track that on your work calendar. You've got other holes, right? No big deal.

JOAN: Damien, you need to stop this right now before you do something—

DAMIEN: Wow. Great ass, Dr. B. Nice and soft. You know, I look a lot, but I've always wondered what it felt like.

HE SPANKS HER WITH A LOUD SLAP. JOAN WHIMPERS.

JOAN: Damien...

DAMIEN: Hey, you don't have to pretend. I don't have to dig around in your mind to know you're turned on. I mean, I did anyway, but I didn't have to.

JOAN: I don't know what you mean.

DAMIEN: Yeah, sure. You know, for someone who dresses like a librarian, you've got a pretty decent body.

SEVERAL BEATS OF SILENCE. A TRAIN HORN BLARES WAY OFF IN THE DISTANCE.

DAMIEN: It's polite to say 'thank you' when someone compliments you.

JOAN: (COLDLY) Thank you, Damien.

DAMIEN: Why don't you stand back up and get naked, huh?

A BEAT OF SILENCE. FABRIC RUSTLES AS JOAN RELUCTANTLY STRIPS OFF A TANK TOP, SPORTS BRA, AND YOGA PANTS.

DAMIEN: Nice. Very nice. Hey, you have lube, right? Go get it and bring it out here. Oh, and bring a vibrator if you have one.

JOAN WALKS INTO HER BEDROOM. A DRAWER OPENS AND SHUTS. SHE WALKS BACK INTO THE LIVING ROOM.

DAMIEN: Yeah, just lie down on your yoga mat and... do whatever you want.

AFTER A MOMENT, THE VIBRATOR STARTS. JOAN SIGHS IN PLEASURE. THE FLOOR CREAKS AS DAMIEN SITS DOWN NEXT TO HER.

DAMIEN: Can I play with your tits?

JOAN: Yes. I... want you to.

DAMIEN: Yeah, I know. (BEAT) Feel good?

JOAN: (MOANS) Yes.

DAMIEN'S ZIPPER SLIDES DOWN.

DAMIEN: You see how hard you're getting me?

JOAN: Yes. (BEAT) I want to touch you.

DAMIEN: Yeah you do, Doc.

JOAN: I want... I want to...

DAMIEN: Go for it.

THE VIBRATOR BUZZES. JOAN SUCKS NOISILY. SHE COUGHS PERIODICALLY. DAMIEN GROANS.

DAMIEN: Jesus, Dr. B. You've clearly had some practice. Actually, that's kind of hot. (LAUGHING) Don't glare at me like that! No, on second thought, it's okay if you do. You're hot when you're pissed at me. I kind of like it when you fight me. Most people can't.

SLURPING AND CHOKING NOISES CONTINUE.

DAMIEN: Okay, okay, that's enough. I don't want to finish in your mouth, as hot as that would be. Roll over.

JOAN ROLLS ONTO HER STOMACH. THE VIBRATOR IS NOW PRESSED BETWEEN HER BODY AND THE YOGA MAT.

DAMIEN: Where'd the lube go? Oh, there it is.

HE SQUIRTS LUBE ONTO HIS FINGER AND SLOWLY WORKS IT INTO HER. JOAN CRIES OUT IN PAIN.

DAMIEN: Relax, Dr. B. No, seriously, you gotta relax. It's not gonna hurt unless you do... that.

JOAN: Do what?

DAMIEN: You know... clench like that. You have taken it in the back door before, right?

JOAN: No.

DAMIEN: Seriously? Oh man, you really haven't. I really thought you'd... Shit, you're making me so hard right now. I'm gonna be the first to fuck your ass.

JOAN: No! Please, I don't want... I... I don't...

DAMIEN: What's that?

JOAN: I want you to fuck my ass.

DAMIEN: Okay, then stop tensing up like that. That's gonna make it hurt. Relax and let me take control.

JOAN: Yes... Yes, I want to.

DAMIEN: Good. See? (SLIDING A SECOND FINGER INSIDE HER) Doesn't that feel better?

JOAN: Yes. Yes, more, please!

BOTH ARE QUIET FOR A MOMENT WHILE HE SLOWLY AND GENTLY FINGERS HER. JOAN'S BREATHING BECOMES MORE EXCITED.

DAMIEN: The more you want it, the easier my fingers slide in. Hot, right?

JOAN: I suppose. Just hurry up and, ahh... get it over with.

DAMIEN: Whatever you want, Doc.

HE SQUIRTS LUBE ONTO HIMSELF AND CLIMBS ON TOP OF JOAN. SHE SCREAMS IN PAIN AT THE INVASION.

DAMIEN: Sorry, I think I wanted you to be tense so it would be extra tight around my cock. My bad. You want me to stop?

JOAN: Yes! (BEAT) No...

DAMIEN: You're fine. Just relax.

JOAN: I'M TRYING!

DAMIEN: Easy, Dr. B.

HE RUBS HER BACK. SHE GROANS IN FRUSTRATION.

DAMIEN: C'mon, I know this is what you wanted. What do you want? You want me to play with your tits?

JOAN: No.

DAMIEN: What, then? (BEAT) Tell me.

JOAN: My neck.

DAMIEN: Yeah?

JOAN: I want you to kiss my neck.

DAMIEN: I can do that.

HE KISSES HER NECK, SHOULDER, AND EAR.

JOAN: Oh god...

DAMIEN: Yeah, that's it. Just relax around my cock. Attagirl.

HE CONTINUES KISSING HER NECK. THEIR BODIES MOVE TOGETHER AGAINST THE YOGA MAT. THE VIBRATOR STILL BUZZES.

DAMIEN: I can't stop thinking about doing this to Chloe. You think she likes it?

JOAN: No!

DAMIEN: Tell me the truth, has she ever talked about... you know, being attracted to me?

JOAN: No. Chloe is asexual. She doesn't feel sexual attraction for anyone. She has no interest in having sex with anyone. Especially not you.

DAMIEN: Damn. That's too bad. Still, at least I know you want it.

JOAN: And how do you know that?

DAMIEN: Because I felt around inside your mind before I "inflicted my want" on you. You were very interested. Very receptive. Just needed the nudge.

JOAN: You do realize that a fleeting interest doesn't equal consent, right?

DAMIEN: Of course, Dr. B. I'm not an idiot. But goddamn, you're wet as fuck. You must really like this. How does it feel?

JOAN: It's certainly a new sensation.

DAMIEN: Don't lie to me. Do you want me to—

JOAN: No, you don't have to do that. I'll tell you. It feels... good. When it doesn't hurt, at least. When I can get turned on enough.

DAMIEN: Yeah?

JOAN: Yes. It feels extremely wrong but in an exciting way.

DAMIEN: You still mad I used my powers on you, then?

JOAN: Yes! Of course I am, Damien.

DAMIEN: But you don't want me to stop now, do you?

JOAN: Would it make a difference if I said yes?

DAMIEN: No, because I'd know you were lying. I might piss you off, but I also make you wet.

JOAN: That doesn't mean I wanted to have sex with you.

DAMIEN: Bullshit! I know you wanted this!

JOAN: No, I didn't.

DAMIEN: You did! You still do! Don't lie to me! You want this as much as I do!

JOAN: No. (BEAT) Yes. Yes, I want it!

DAMIEN: That's better.

JOAN: Fuck my ass, Damien! Harder!

DAMIEN: (GRUNTING) God yes! Oh fuck, you're so tight. Shit. You needed this, didn't you?

JOAN: Yes! Fuck me!

DAMIEN: You gonna cum for me, Dr. B.?

JOAN: Yes! Fuck me harder, Damien! I'm going to... I'm going to... Ahh!

JOAN THRASHES AND GASPS AS SHE ORGASMS UNDERNEATH HIM.

DAMIEN: (BREATHLESSLY) Fuck yeah. You want me to shoot my load inside you?

JOAN: Yes! Yes, Damien, please!

DAMIEN SIGHS IN RELIEF. 

DAMIEN: Wow. Goddamn, Doc. I couldn't hold back when you were squeezing like that. Felt amazing.

DAMIEN ZIPS HIS PANTS. 

DAMIEN: See, I told you you just needed a good fuck.

JOAN SNIFFLES.

DAMIEN: Really? I didn't peg you for the type to cry after sex, Doc.

JOAN: (QUIETLY) Just go.

DAMIEN: No, I wanna hear why you're crying. Tell me.

JOAN: Because you just raped me! Why do you think? Jesus, Damien. Did you really have to compel me to tell you that? You couldn't figure it out on your own?

DAMIEN: (UNCERTAINLY) No, you're wrong. You wanted this all on your own, before I even "imposed my want" on you. I only gave you what you were too afraid to ask for.

JOAN: I didn't want it.

DAMIEN: Stop being like that. I wouldn't have done it to you if you didn't really want it.

JOAN: I didn't want it.

DAMIEN: Pfft. Look me straight in the eye and tell me you would never have had sex with me if I hadn't nudged you.

JOAN: (ROLLING OVER) I would never, ever have had sex with you if you hadn't forced me to.

DAMIEN: I... You're lying.

JOAN: Then make me tell the truth. (BEAT) You can't, can you? You can't force me to tell you the truth, because you don't really want to know.

DAMIEN: Whatever. I don't have to stand here and be insulted like this. Later, Dr. B. See you in therapy.

DAMIEN'S FOOTSTEPS FADE AWAY. THE APARTMENT DOOR OPENS WITH A SLIGHT CREAK AND THEN SLAMS. JOAN WEEPS SOFTLY ON THE FLOOR. 

AFTER A MINUTE OR SO, JOAN RISES OFF THE FLOOR. SHE WALKS BAREFOOT ACROSS THE HARDWOOD FLOORS TO THE KITCHEN. LIQUID POURS INTO A WINE GLASS. JOAN TAKES A FEW GULPS.

JOAN WALKS INTO THE MASTER BEDROOM. THE SHOWER STARTS. SHE WALKS BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM AND PICKS UP THE RECORDER.

 

THE RECORDER CLICKS OFF.

THE END.


End file.
